


An Eye for An Eye

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blood, F/M, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	An Eye for An Eye

“I love you…David, I love you. If I never get to say it, I need to say it now. I love you.”  
\---

The normally cool, calm and collected Agent David Rossi sprung from his seat at the round table and flung his coffee mug into the wall, heated liquid and white ceramic exploding against the walls of the room that had become a sort of prison over the years - the metaphorical one where they forced day-in and day-out to watch people, both innocent and guilty be beaten and broken down by the seemingly never-ending waves of criminals. 

The smash of ceramics took everyone by surprise, everyone except Hotch of course. He knew. “Dave, you need to stay calm.”

“Don’t tell me what I need to do, Aaron!” he screamed, his eyes filling with tears as he stared back at her - Dr. Y/F/N Y/L/N - the woman he loved. “He has her! And he has her because of me!”

Aaron put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. If anyone knew the pain David was in right now, it was Aaron. Hearing the love of his life die had been the worst moment of his life, and he wished more than anything that David wouldn’t have to go through the same thing. As he calmed his friend, he asked David to calmly tell the rest of the team about the nature of the relationship he had with the younger forensic psychologist. “We started dating a year ago after the Slasher case,” he started, all emotion leaving his voice as her voice saying I love you filled his head. “We were both hit hard by it, she asked me out for a drink and ever since we’ve spent time together providing we were both home.”

He looked to the side, seeing the still shot Garcia had captured from the feed before it went dark. “That’s Dr. Christian Samuelson,” he started again. “I worked a case, years and years ago, before most of you had joined. His wife, Natasha, was one of the victims, and Samuelson blamed me because his wife was targeted after I gave an interview. A few years later, a string of former victims that I helped ended up dead, and they all led me to him. He said I broke him - that I was responsible for turning him from a pediatric surgeon to a deranged killer. It was my fault…” David hung his head in his hands as he remembered the interview he’d given that resulted in Samuelson’s wife’s death.

“Rossi, you can’t blame yourself,” Reid said. 

David’s head snapped up. “I misspoke. I identified a specific body type the unsub was targeting. It was an amateur move and it resulted in her death.”

Emily’s mouth hung open, not used to seeing the most seasoned agent take responsibility for something like this; he was always the one talking the rest of them out of that very same thought. “It doesn’t matter,” she said emphatically. “He still chose to do what he did.”

“Yea, well, now he chose to take the woman I love,” he said softly. “I took his wife, so he’s going to take the woman I love, and if I know Samuelson, and I think I do, he’s not going to stop until she’s dead.”

\---  
“I love you…David, I love you. If I never get to say it, I need to say it now. I love you.”  
\---

As the words ran through his mind, intensifying to the point of near explosion, everything was silent, including the stream of tears that slid down his cheeks and landed on the table below.

—-

After a mad sprint on Garcia’s part to track down Samuelson’s location through multiple bouncing proxies, they finally located him. A warehouse downtown was the site for his terrifying mission. Though he had other victims, it was obvious that Y/N was his crowning achievement, because her death would break Agent Rossi to the point of no return.

At Aaron’s insistence, Rossi entered the warehouse after him, with the rest of the agents flanking him on all ends. Every sound unnerved him, the scratching of metal sending shivers through his whole body. A rushing sound caught his attention, but he couldn’t place what it was at first, coming to realize it was the sound of heart beating inside his skull. 

With a motion of pointing fingers from Aaron, they entered the room they believed she was in - and that’s when the found her. Y/N was laying face down, a pool of blood partially coagulated near her midsection. There were reddish bruises speckling her face and back, and her lip was split open; she was so pale. “Y/N!” he cried falling to the ground. His knee slipped into the pool of blood, sinking into his pants and touching his skin. “Y/N.” His voice cracked as he bent down; she was so cold. 

“I’m alive,” she said softly. “He’s…still…here.”

“What?” he asked, the softness of his voice gaining edge with each passing millisecond.

“He wants…to watch…you suffer…I played dead.”

She was so smart. He breathed a sigh of relief. She was still losing blood, and she wasn’t out of the woods yet, but she had hope, which meant he had some too. Now, he would play into Samuelson’s hands. “Come out!” he screamed, his voice hoarse with rage. “Is this what you wanted?! You wanted to see me suffer!” He broke down, the past 12 hours of emotion and the relief of her actually being alive, fueling his screams. Though he knew Y/N was alive, he hoped Samuelson would believe he’d succeeded - a man like him would want to gloat. “I took the woman you loved, so you took mine!”

David collapsed to the floor, watching as his friends and teammates looked around and sought out Samuelson, and then he sauntered out, smile wide and eyes alight with joy. “That’s it,” he said, clapping while the other members of the BAU, minus Emily who was sitting at Y/N’s side, aimed their guns in his direction. “That’s right. You took the love of my life and started my downward spiral. Now I get the satisfaction of bringing about yours. It’s just too bad I’ll be in prison and never get to watch it. But I know it’ll be happening, and that I was the one that started it.” He clasped his hands together and placed them in front of his body, still smiling that same cool smile. 

One he was done, or at least that’s what David assumed was Y/N’s purpose, she turned over, the wound in her side no longer bleeding due to the pressure she’d put on it. “I…held my breath,” she said, the corner of her mouth ticking upward. “Not dead.”

Immediately, Samuelson’s face dropped and he lunged toward her, but that’s when David stood up and punched him, sending him right back into Aaron’s arms; he was swiftly placed under arrest. With Samuelson in cuffs, David turned around, dropping to the floor once more and taking Y/N’s face in his arms. “You’re okay,” he wept. “Thank god, you’re okay.”


End file.
